EL CHICO DE CENTRAL PARK
by Darrinia
Summary: Sam se enamora a primera vista de Blaine pero a él le cuesta un poco más notar al chico que lo observa en Central Park.


**N/A:** Aquí traigo un One-Shot. Es una idea especial que no sabía como concluir... Espero que os guste... ¡Y espero Reviews!

* * *

 _ **EL CHICO DE CENTRAL PARK**_

Sammuel Jessica Evans era un joven de 21 años que residía en Nueva York desde que se mudara cuando se graduó en el instituto McKinley, en Lima, Ohio. Llevaba dos años trabajando como modelo para una agencia y había conseguido varias campañas de publicidad. Con 19 años se había enamorado por primera vez de un chico. Fue un shock para él porque no sabía que era bisexual, pero tuvo el apoyo de sus amigos y familia para adaptarse a su nueva situación.

Después de eso, su vida amorosa había sido tan desastrosa como cuando pensaba que era heterosexual. No le costaba atraer a las personas, tenía un físico espectacular que le facilitaba mucho el primer contacto. Sin embargo, le costaba mantener ese interés. No encontraba a alguien que entendiera sus imitaciones y sus bromas, que compartiera sus gustos o que le gustara su personalidad.

Él creía saber el motivo de su soledad, creía que era estúpido. No había sido capaz de entrar a la universidad porque sus notas eran pésimas y su prueba de acceso a la universidad batió récords de lo mal que le salió.

Por suerte para él, no era el único de sus amigos de instituto en ir a la ciudad de los rascacielos. Desde que llegara allí, había compartido apartamento con Artie. Les había costado encontrar un lugar que estuviera adaptado para la silla de ruedas del estudiante, pero habían conseguido el sitio perfecto. El único inconveniente que tenía era que estaba alejado del apartamento que compartían Rachel, Kurt y Santana, por lo que tanto unos como otros pasaban mucho tiempo en el tren para hacerse visitas. O quedaban en sitios "neutrales", como esa mañana de domingo. Habían decidido hacer un picnic en Central Park, por lo que se encontraban allí realmente pronto. De echo, habían llegado con sus cafés a modo de desayuno. No tenían nada que hacer y no habían salido por la noche, por lo que no lo habían dudado y habían decidido disfrutar de los primeros días de calor de la primavera.

Estaban todos sentados en el césped, incluso Artie, riendo y divirtiéndose cuando Sam lo vio. Era uno de los muchos jóvenes que aprovechaban el buen tiempo para hacer algo de deporte. Por el camino habían pasado muchos corriendo, pero él destacaba demasiado entre la multitud. Su piel, ligeramente bronceada, brillaba bajo el sol. Sus rizos bailaban al ritmo que marcaban sus pasos. Sus musculosos brazos estaban flexionados, acentuando esos bíceps que se dejaban ver a pesar de la manga corta de la camiseta blanca que llevaba y que resaltaba aun más su piel. No era muy alto, pero sus piernas eran más que perfectas. Sus labios tenían una media sonrisa, como si el esfuerzo de su carrera no pudiera ocultar su felicidad. Sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unas gafas oscuras, pero Evans estaba seguro que eran tan hermoso como el resto del desconocido. Además, iba acompañado de un hermoso labrador de color canela, que le seguía el ritmo muy animado. Esa era la raza de perros favorita del rubio y le encantaría tener uno exactamente igual.

– Wow... Quiero decir... Wow. – Kurt susurró totalmente sorprendido. – Si la cara de Sam es un indicativo, creo que tenemos a su nuevo ligue.

En ese momento, él venía casi de frente hacia ellos y parecía que miraba al grupo. El rubio sonrió hacia él, esperando obtener una sonrisa de vuelta pero el desconocido actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

– No me lo puedo creer... ¡Es inmune a los encantos de Boca-Trucha! Ese chico me gusta... – Santana comentó, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus codos, para que el sol bañara más su cuerpo.

– Tal vez no es gay. – Artie quiso solidarizarse. Que la mayoría de su grupo fueran gays o bisexuales a veces hacía que pensaran lo mismo de los demás.

– Tú eres el único que no ha visto el cartel luminoso con la palabra GAY que lleva en la frente. – La latina respondió sin cambiar de posición.

– No lo entiendo, nadie puede resistirse a la sonrisa de Sam. – Hummel insistió.

– No quiero estar con alguien que sólo me quiere por mi físico. – El ojiverde protestó.

– No estaría sólo contigo por tu físico... Pero reconocerás que ayuda... – El castaño no se dejaba contradecir.

– Sam es más que un cuerpo perfecto y estoy de acuerdo con él. – Rachel no quería dejar que sus amigos siguieran tratando a Evans como si fuera un objeto. Todos conocían sus inseguridades y sabían que su profesión no ayudaba en nada. Por eso ellos ayudaban en lo que podían... Aunque, a veces, Kurt, ella o Santana podían ser un poco insensibles.

El desconocido había salido de su vista y también salió de su conversación, pero no de la mente del rubio. Desearía conocerlo y saber por qué no le había prestado atención.

* * *

Tres semanas habían pasado y Sam se había obsesionado con el Chico De Central Park. Así lo había bautizado porque no sabía ni su nombre. El rubio había ido varias veces al mismo lugar y se lo había encontrado, de manera que ya sabía a qué horas salía a correr, siempre con su perro y sus inseparables gafas de sol.

Sabía que estaba siendo algo obsesivo y que podría perder cualquier oportunidad de conquistarlo porque parecía un loco acosador, pero seguía sin conseguir arrancarle una sonrisa a ese misterioso chico. Nada, parecía que fuera invisible para él.

Por eso su sorpresa fue enorme cuando al entrar a una cafetería para tomar algo con sus amigos, lo encontró allí, sentado frente a otro chico, llevando las mismas gafas con las que solía correr. Decidió disimular para que nadie, sobretodo Santana, lo molestara con eso pero, al llegar a la fila para pedir, supo que no tendría tanta suerte.

– Boca-Trucha, ¿ese no es "tu chico"? – Santana dijo tan alto que el hombre que estaba tras ellos levantó la vista de su teléfono para ver hacia donde dirigían su mirada. – Parece que tiene novio.

Y eso era verdad, el acompañante del desconocido también parecía gay. Era castaño y muy atractivo. Su sonrisa presuntuosa y coqueta volvería loco a cualquiera y parecía que estaba coqueteando con él.

– ¿Se pueden tener tantos dientes? ¿Y esa cara que parece un suricato? Tú eres más guapo... – Kurt arrugó la nariz y la persona que estaba detrás de ellos contuvo la risa mientras volvía a mirar su móvil.

– Le parecerá más guapo que yo... No he conseguido sacarle ni una sonrisa. ¡Es como si yo fuera invisible! – El rubio protestó.

– Sólo te has encontrado una vez con él... – Rachel intentó animarlo pero se detuvo al notar las mejillas rojas de su amigo. – ¡Lo has visto más veces!

– ¡Por favor! Dime que no te has convertido en su acosador personal... – La latina bromeó pero pronto se dio cuenta de que había acertado. – ¿Y te extraña que no te haga caso? ¡Lo debes tener aterrado!

Varias personas los miraron entre molestas por el ruido que hacían o asustadas porque estaban escuchando la conversación. Evans deseaba salir corriendo pero sabía que sus amigos no le dejarían.

Finalmente pudieron pedir sus cafés y sentarse en una mesa algo alejada del chico misterioso y su acompañante. Para su sorpresa, el hombre que estaba en la fila tras ellos, mirando su móvil, se sentó junto a la "pareja" y los dejó a todos sorprendidos. Sam quería morirse, no sólo se estaba volviendo en su acosador, si no que, además, uno de sus amigos se había enterado.

Vieron que el recién llegado, un hombre algo mayor que ellos y con unos ojos azules hermosos, sacaba papel y bolígrafo y se ponía a escribir algo en un papel mientras el castaño observaba lo que escribía entre divertido e intrigado antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor de manera nada discreta.

Sam no había dejado de mirar hacia la mesa donde estaba el Chico De Central Park hasta que los tres se levantaron. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el precioso labrador del chico de gafas estaba ahí. Se extrañó porque en el local no dejaban entrar animales de compañía. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el hombre que había escuchado su conversación se acercó a ellos y dejó el papel en el que había estado escribiendo antes de seguir a sus amigos hasta la salida. El rubio agarró el papel y se puso a leerlo.

 _Para Blaine siempre serás "invisible" y no lo "tienes aterrado" por ser su "acosador personal". No te puede ver porque es ciego... ¡Por cierto! "El Suricato" no es su novio, es el mío... Blaine es soltero... Así que tú decides si intentas ser "su chico"... Pero tendrás que buscar otra manera de llegar a él._

Como era de esperar, sus amigos leyeron el mensaje también, sorprendiéndose porque no se habían dado cuenta.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Santana preguntó.

– No lo sé... ¿Cómo podría podría conquistar a un chico que no puede ver mi cuerpo? – Evans no confiaba en sí mismo para enamorar a alguien por su personalidad.

– Si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás si eres capaz... – Rachel lo intentó animar, aunque sabía que no lo iba a convencer.

* * *

Santana estaba en un supermercado. Tenía una cita con una chica, iba a prepararle una cena en casa aprovechando que Rachel y Kurt estarían fuera, por lo que tenían el apartamento para ellas. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, un chico castaño se acercó a ella.

– ¿Tú eres amiga del rubio que acosaba a mi cuñado? Creo que te vi cuando Cooper os dio la nota. – El desconocido preguntó.

– Sí, tú eres el Suricato. – La latina exclamó con una sonrisa.

– Prefiero que me llamen Sebastian.

– ¿Quieres algo? – La chica preguntó al darse cuenta de que el otro no se movía.

– La verdad es que sí. Quería agradeceros que haya ganado 50$, Cooper creía que tu amigo no se dejaría afectar por el hecho de que Blaine es ciego... Inocente... – El ojiverde suspiró, realmente no le gustaba que rechazaran a su amigo/cuñado.

– Ya puedes ir devolviendo esos 50$, a Sam no le importa que sea ciego... El problema es que lleva mucho tiempo pensando que sólo es un cuerpo, que nadie puede amarlo por su personalidad y... Bueno, cree que tu amigo jamás se fijaría en él porque no puede apreciar su cuerpo... – Lopez explicó. Tal vez había encontrado un aliado para que su amigo tuviera esa oportunidad.

– ¿Le sigue gustando Blaine? – Smythe estaba sorprendido, Santana puso los ojos en blanco.

– Sí, él sigue obsesionado con él... De echo, aunque suene extraño y de miedo, sigue observándolo desde la distancia en Central Park. – La latina explicó.

– Tengo ganas de ver a Blaine enamorado... ¿Y si intervenimos para que esos dos acaben juntos? – Sebastian propuso.

– Poco debes quererlo si vas a juntarlo con su acosador...

* * *

– Santana, repíteme otra vez... ¿Dónde vamos? – Sam protestó mientras los dos caminaban por Central Park.

– Es un lugar que descubrí el otro día y es muy bonito y tranquilo... – La chica aclaró.

– ¿Por qué querría ir contigo a un lugar bonito y tranquilo? – El rubio se sorprendió.

Al final, llegaron a un claro y ella empezó a señalarle sitios, todos en la misma dirección. Él estaba totalmente concentrado con la esperanza de que su amiga se cansara pronto y se fueran de allí. Sin embargo, notó como ella lo empujaba y, antes de que se diera cuenta, chocó con alguien y los dos cayeron al suelo. Se volvió para pedir perdón pero su sangre se congeló cuando vio al Chico de Central Park. El perro que le acompañaba estaba a su lado intentando apartarlo de su dueño.

– Lo... Lo siento mucho... Me han empujado y... ¿Estás bien? – El ojiverde se levantó a toda velocidad y ayudó al otro a levantarse. Agradecía que no pudiera ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Sí, yo estoy bien. – Blaine sonrió.

– ¿De verdad? ¿No te has hecho daño? Puedo... Puedo llevarte al médico si es necesario... – Evans estaba realmente nervioso.

– Estoy bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Soy Blaine. – El moreno tendió la mano para que el otro la tomara.

– Yo soy Sam. – En el momento en el que sus manos se tocaron, un escalofrío recorrió a los dos, una corriente eléctrica que era desconocida para ambos pero que intentaron disimular. Se produjo un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos.

– Creo que lo mejor será que sigamos con nuestro paseo, ¿Sebastian? – Anderson comentó y se agachó para volver a coger la correa de su perro para que lo guiara.

– Estoy aquí. Podemos seguir el paseo, tal vez Sam y la joven que está con él quieren acompañarnos. – El castaño propuso.

– Por mí encantada, nunca he paseado con un suricato. – Lopez lo agarró del brazo y comenzaron a andar.

– ¡Santana! – El rubio estaba realmente avergonzado.

– La verdad es que yo nunca había paseado con satán. – Smythe respondió con naturalidad.

– ¡Sebastian! – Esa vez fue Blaine el que se sonrojó, algo que al ojiverde le pareció adorable.

Anderson y Evans caminaron juntos y pasaron rato hablando. Cada minuto que pasaban juntos, Sam se sentía más atraído del Chico De Central Park. En contra de estar feliz por eso, cada vez se preocupaba más porque sabía que eso sólo podría implicar que acabaría sufriendo. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimirse y cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, besó la mejilla de Blaine, provocando que este se sonrojara.

* * *

– ¿Y esa sonrisa? – Kurt preguntó un día al ver a Sam totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. Todos estaban cenando en el apartamento de HummelPezBerry.

– Blaine... ¡Es fantástico! Es guapo, divertido, cuando sonríe se le forman unos hoyuelos adorables en las mejillas y sus ojos se hacen pequeños y alargados y... – El rubio podría pasar horas hablando del chico que le gustaba.

– ¿Le has pedido salir? – Artie quiso saber, consciente de lo que su amigo sentía.

– No, es demasiado perfecto para mí. – La sonrisa del ojiverde desapareció.

– No digas tonterías, a él le gustas. – Santana intervino. – Deberíais haberlos visto, eran asquerosamente adorables.

– Vale, no te atreves a pedirle una cita... ¿Y si quedamos todos juntos? Con sus amigos también. – Rachel propuso.

– Es la mejor idea que he escuchado en años. – Lopez comentó y se puso a escribir a Sebastian para que preparara la salida.

* * *

Al final, Santana y Sebastian habían preparado todo para una "fiesta" en casa de los HummelPezBerry. Kurt había intentado ligar con Cooper, pero Smythe había dejado claro que nadie tocaba a su novio y Lopez se había reído de su mala suerte con los hombres. Después de eso, todo estuvo más tranquilo, sobretodo porque querían que sus amigos se conocieran mejor.

Por mucho que había ocho personas allí, Sam y Blaine se comportaban como si estuvieran solos y nadie les interrumpía la conversación. El rubio pronto comprendió que el moreno prefería tener contacto con él para sentirlo más cerca y saber que realmente le prestaba atención. El ojiverde no iba a protestar porque le gustaba sentir la mano del otro, aunque había algo que seguía preguntándose. ¿De qué color eran los ojos del otro? Siempre los ocultaba tras unas gafas.

– Sam. – Sebastian interrumpió a la pareja después de dos horas de relativa intimidad, sonriendo con algo de malicia. – Blaine es tímido y no se atreve a preguntarte pero le gustaría tocarte la cara. Normalmente se siente algo cohibido a la hora de preguntar pero es algo que le gusta hacer, tocar el cuerpo y la cara de las personas que están a su alrededor. Al no poder vernos, intenta sentirnos con el resto de los sentidos.

– ¡Seb! – El ojimiel protestó, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas.

– No me importa que toques mi cara o mi cuerpo... Si a cambio me dejas ver tus ojos. – Evans pidió y el sonrojo en Anderson era aun más notable.

– Vale.

Blaine tragó saliva antes de quitarse sus gafas. Sam se quedó paralizado por lo hermosos que eran a pesar de que estaban inexpresivos. El color... Bueno, el rubio era incapaz de ponerle un nombre. ¿Dorado? ¿Cobre? ¿Marrón? ¿Miel? ¿Avellana? ¿Verde? Sin que su sonrisa vacilara ni un momento, agarró con dulzura las manos de su amigo y las dirigió a su cara. Intentó estar tranquilo mientras los dedos del otro recorrían su cabello, su frente, sus cejas, sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus orejas, su mandíbula, sus labios, su barbilla, su cuello. Su respiración se estaba acelerando por lo íntimo que parecía ese momento.

– ¿Están mirándonos todos? – Susurró el moreno.

– No, están en la cocina. – El ojiverde respondió en el mismo tono.

– Yo... No suelo hacer estas cosas pero... – Las mejillas de Anderson volvían a estar rojas pero sus manos volvieron a las mejillas del otro para acercarse y besarlo en los labios.

El beso era dulce y se notaba que Blaine estaba esperando a que el otro también se moviera, por lo que Sam correspondió el beso dos segundos después de sentir los perfectos labios del moreno sobre los suyos.

Fue el rubio el que acarició el labio inferior del otro con su lengua de manera suave y pronto recibió la respuesta que esperaba, ya que el ojimiel abrió la boca para recibir la lengua del otro. El tiempo se detuvo cuando sus lenguas se tocaron por primera vez, comenzando una nueva danza totalmente desconocida para ellos pero que reconocían que les encantaba.

Estaban tan absortos en ese momento que no se dieron cuenta de que sus amigos volvían de la cocina, aunque Sebastian los hizo retroceder rápidamente. Temía que la pareja dejara lo que estaba haciendo sólo porque ellos habían vuelto.

Blaine y Sam se separaron por la falta de aire, pero tardaron pocos segundos en volver a juntar sus labios nuevamente. Pasaron el resto de la noche así, besándose como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo.

* * *

A partir de ese día, Sam y Blaine comenzaron a salir juntos. Todos estaban felices por ellos porque se notaba su complicidad y estaban muy bien juntos. Habían hecho "oficial" su relación y ya no había nada que les impidiera hacer cosas juntos.

La conversación más rara que tuvieron fue una sobre sus pasados amorosos, mientras escuchaban música en la habitación del modelo, tumbados en la cama. Más bien Anderson estaba tumbado sobre su pareja. El moreno había insistido mucho en que fuera su novio el que hablara primero y el rubio explicó sus "momentos" con Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, Tina, Rachel y las seis personas con las que había tenido "algo" desde que había llegado a Nueva York.

– Wow, eso han sido muchas personas. – Las mejillas del ojimiel estaban rojas, como siempre que hablaban de sexo.

– Bueno... Me cuesta encontrar personas que estén dispuestas a amarme tal cual soy. Normalmente me aguantan unos meses y después se van. – Evans susurró algo triste.

– Yo no tengo ninguna intención de irme. – Blaine intentó animar a su novio. Se incorporó un poco para intentar besar los labios de su novio pero acabó besando su barbilla. Sam ya se había acostumbrado a esos momentos y se movió para que finalmente sus labios se juntaran. Sus lenguas se encontraron como tantas otras veces y comenzaron a acariciarse de una manera diferente, haciendo de ese beso algo más intenso. El rubio bajó sus manos por la espalda del otro y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a tocar ese redondeado trasero por primera vez, gimió por la anticipación. Ese sonido pareció despertar al moreno, que se apartó rápidamente de su novio.

– ¿He hecho algo mal? – El ojiverde sonó dolido porque se había sentido rechazado.

– No. – Anderson buscó rápidamente las manos del otro para tranquilizarlo. – Yo no... Yo nunca... Al contrario que tú, mi vida sentimental consiste en cuatro besos con Sebastian cuando estábamos en el instituto y un breve romance con Paul, un compañero en la universidad, con el que no llegué a hacer nada que implicara tocar algo por debajo de la cintura. Nadie me ha tocado de una manera tan íntima y... No estoy preparado para hacer esto contigo, todavía no. Lo siento.

– No lo sientas... Soy yo el que debería disculparse por haber intentado algo sin haberte preocupado. No pensé que se podría dar esta situación. Esperaré todo lo que necesites, sólo quiero que estés seguro y cómodo cuando llegue el momento. – Evans susurró antes de volver a besar a su novio, esa vez de manera más tierna y suave, sin llegar a intensificarlo en ningún momento.

– Gracias por comprenderlo. – El ojimiel se ruborizó antes de volver a besarlo.

* * *

Un año juntos y Blaine había preparado la celebración de su primer aniversario. Sam estaba nervioso, no podía creer que una cita lo tuviera así pero, para ser realista, nunca había celebrado un aniversario con ninguna de sus parejas y mucho menos había dejado que el otro preparara la cita. Siempre era él quién elegía el restaurante, preparaba flores o bombones... Sin embargo, el moreno no le había dejado ni que supiera donde irían.

A pesar de todo, el rubio sí tenía algo bajo control, el regalo que le había comprado. Era una pulsera de plata con una inscripción en braille.

" _ **Blaine y Sam 4ever"**_

Le había costado encontrar una joyería que hiciera una inscripción de ese tipo para que el ojimiel pudiera leerla, pero estuvo tan contento cuando la encontró que no le importó que el precio fuera elevado y tuviera que comprarla de plata en vez de oro. Lo importante era la inscripción, no el material o el color.

La cita que Anderson había preparado era más que perfecta. Una cena romántica, un paseo por Central Park. Evans le había contado que fue ahí donde se enamoró de él, viéndolo correr y pensando que lo ignoraba. Por eso, ese parque era algo especial para ellos.

Cuando acabaron, Sam acompañó a su novio a su casa, todo un caballero hacía eso. Además, esa noche Blaine había salido sin Sira, su perra, por lo que no quería que caminara solo por Nueva York. Notaba que su novio estaba algo nervioso y no tendía por qué, habían paseado muchas veces juntos.

– ¿Quieres...? – El moreno se mordió el labio sin separar las manos que estaban entrelazadas desde que habían salido del restaurante. – ¿Quieres subir?

– ¿Subir a...? – En ese momento, el rubio comprendió que era lo que sucedía. El ojimiel estaba ofreciendo a su pareja algo más que pasar un rato a solas. – ¿Estás seguro?

– Creo que ha llegado el momento, quiero entregarme a ti. – Anderson subió sus manos por el brazo de su novio hasta que llegó a su hombro para después seguir por su cuello hasta llegar a la mejilla. Así situó los labios de su amado antes de ponerse de puntillas para llegar a juntar sus labios en un beso dulce. Sin embargo, pronto notó que el ojiverde no estaba muy entregado en ese beso, casi como si no le apeteciera lo que estaba por venir. – ¿Qué ocurre?

Sam suspiró. Hacía mucho tiempo que su conexión con Blaine había llegado a ese nivel. Él se había acostumbrado a todo eso, a la manera en la que el moreno lo buscaba con sus manos, necesitaba tener contacto constante con él...

– ¿Estás seguro? No quiero que luego te arrepientas. – El rubio insistió. Ese no era el verdadero motivo por el que tenía dudas, pero no iba a confesar sus temores en ese momento.

– Estoy seguro.

Volvieron a besarse antes de subir al apartamento del moreno, dispuestos a hacer de esa noche algo mágico.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Blaine se despertó entre los brazos de su hombre. Los dos estaban desnudos porque la noche anterior se habían entregado por primera vez. Sabía que Sam estaba despierto por el ritmo de su respiración y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios al sentirse amado y protegido.

– Buenos días. – El moreno susurró.

– Buenos días. – El rubio respondió. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Me siento bien, ha sido fantástico. – El ojimiel abrazó con más fuerza a su novio para darse cuenta de que estaba tenso. – Relájate, ha sido una noche fantástica y no me arrepiento. – Anderson besó a su novio y comenzó a acariciarlo buscando excitarlo o animarlo pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el otro no estaba muy dispuesto. – ¿Tú te arrepientes? ¿Tan torpe fui?

– ¡No! – Evans casi gritó. – No es eso... Es que ha llegado el momento en el que te vas a alejar... – Blaine intentó protestar pero el ojiverde no le dejó. – Todos me dejan después del sexo y nunca había estado tan enamorado y va a doler tanto...

– Sam... Yo no pienso irme a ningún lado. Te amo y a diferencia de tus anteriores citas, yo no estoy contigo por tu cuerpo. – El moreno ya había comprendido las inseguridades de su amado. En ese año no era la primera vez que las mostraba. Acarició la mejilla de su amado para intentar consolarlo. – Tenemos una conexión, algo especial y por eso me he entregado a ti. Y espero volver a entregarme a ti muchas veces, empezando ahora.

El ojimiel besó al otro con pasión mientras su mano bajaba por el pecho desnudo del modelo. Pronto sintió a su amado totalmente listo para él y dispuesto a volver a fundirse. Su relación no iba a ser fácil pero sabían que se amaban y eso era un gran comienzo. Los dos habían sentido esa conexión y los dos estaban totalmente enamorados. Con el tiempo, se irían a vivir juntos, algo que les supondría problemas porque Sam tenía que acostumbrarse a muchas cosas para poder compartir el apartamento con su novio por sus problemas de visión, además de las típicas peleas de enamorados. Su boda sería romántica e íntima, con pocos invitados y al aire libre. Tendrían dos hijos adoptados, formando una familia perfecta, pero todo eso comenzó con Evans observando al Chico de Central Park.


End file.
